


What Bucky Wants

by Inkemba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkemba/pseuds/Inkemba
Summary: Bucky closed the door quietly, and Darcy’s panting filled his ears. Bucky could practically feel her breath on his neck, feel the vibrations of her moans through his body. But she was in another room with another man, Steve, no less. And Bucky was not a part of it.But Steve had left the door open.--Bucky does his best to be happy for his best friend and his new relationship, but when suddenly confronted with everything he wanted, he's not sure what he is supposed to feel.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 60
Kudos: 444





	What Bucky Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn with feelings, enjoy.

Bucky thought he had found how he was supposed to live in this century. He had a job, albeit a terrorist-hunting, gun-shooting kind of job, but a job nonetheless. He had friends and a gym and some semblance of a routine. It was never exactly perfect, but Bucky didn’t think that life before the war was much perfect either. He muddled through, like everyone else. And when Steve started going out with the first girl that made Bucky remember what it was to like a woman, then he would muddle through that as well.

Bucky was at the gym when they all first met her. Sparing, because how else would you train. Stark had hired some astrophysicist and her team and brought them to New York to continue their work, and a week later, Pepper had promoted the research assistant to some lab managerial thing and they all had to be introduced to her because she was going to be the connecting link between the tactical team and the research department.

Darcy Lewis was wearing a knitted oversized sweater and a pair of tight jeans, the kind of jeans that looked like they were painted on. She held her arms close to her body, occasionally holding on to her own torso or rubbing a hand nervously on her thigh. Clint greeted her with some sort of inside joke as Steve and Sam moved forward to shake her hand. Bucky was still on the floor from Natasha’s hold, so when Natasha didn’t release him to greet her, he stayed there, nodding a greeting. Darcy waved slightly as Pepper ushered on to the next room.

Bucky would see her around, even occasionally chat to her about her class or the team meeting next week, before she grabbed her coffee and moved on. Darcy laughed loudly and smiled brightly, and offered friendly touches. Bucky liked Darcy, her presence was calming in an exciting sort of way.

She looked like a drawing of a half-naked woman Bucky had passed around the playground when he was a boy. Both he and Steve, along with several other boys, got into a great deal of trouble with the nuns over that, but he had many fond memories about that drawing. 

It started at the New Year’s party. Originally, the plan was to make an hour long appearance to Stark’s bash, and then the small group of them were to retreat to Steve and Bucky’s apartment on the secure floors for food and video games. But before the hour was up, Steve and Darcy were in a world of their own. Bucky didn’t go up to them. Whatever they were talking about, it had Steve staring intently into Darcy’s eyes and not realising that they had been talking for three hours. Bucky decided not to give Steve grief about it. Come midnight, Bucky gave Wanda a peck on the forehead and a tight hug as Steve wrapped an arm around Darcy’s waist and kissed her with an unprecedented confidence.

Darcy from then became an increasing fixture in Bucky’s life after that. First with Steve leaving the apartment for dates, then Darcy joining them for group hangouts, all the way up to Bucky walking into the kitchen in the morning to the pair of them cooking an oversized breakfast with dramatically unkempt hair.

Steve was happy, therefore Bucky was happy. Steve deserved to have something that wasn’t the living-weapon, man-out-of-time crap that both of them carried around. Which is why he gave their relationship space, and why he pretended that he didn’t wish that Darcy were wearing his spare pyjama top instead of Steve’s.

“Buck, what do you think of Helen Cho?” Steve asked him one day.

The question took Bucky by surprise. He did know Dr Cho, she had been part of connecting his new prosthetic arm, and had been witness to a fairly embarrassing scream when the nerve-endings connected. He’d seen her around since.

“Nice gal, very clever.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve raised his eyebrow slightly, prompting for a longer response. “Very clever. And pretty, y’know?”

“Ah…”

“What Steve is trying to say,” Darcy interrupted them, walking into the living room with three beers and passing them around, “is that Dr Helen likes you.”

Darcy collapsed on the couch next to Steve, laying her legs out across the cushions as she leaned into him. Bucky just about managed to keep himself from staring at the line of her legs to her shorts.

“I figured. Subtlety isn’t Steve’s strong suit, is it, doll?”

Darcy laughed. Steve pretended to be offended as he took a swig of beer. They looked so much like a couple that Bucky didn’t know if he was happy for them or angry that he wasn’t part of it. Both, maybe.

“Nope. Not that I’m any good at it either. If I want something, I don’t beat around the bush.” Darcy winked at Bucky.

Steve scoffed, taking another drink. Darcy smacked him lightly on the chest. 

“What I’m saying is that Helen has a thing for you. She’d be game if you wanted to see more of her.”

Bucky smiled at her. He really didn’t know what he was going to do that this information.

“Good to know, Darce, thanks.”

“I’m here for you, dude.” Darcy leaned forward, leaning her head back to drain the last of her beer. This time, Bucky struggled not to watch her arch her back as she tipped the bottle upside down. He then caught sight of Steve. He had spotted him from behind Darcy’s hair, and was now very much watching Bucky watch his girlfriend. Bucky quickly looked away.

Darcy headed towards Steve’s room, yawning as she went. Steve watched her go as Bucky became particularly interested in the label of the beer bottle.

“Do you remember that drawing, from school? That one that you made me copy out ‘bout a dozen times to sell to the other boys?” Steve looked right at Bucky, calmly.

Bucky laughed slightly. “Yeah, I remember. I also remember that you drew a few extra copies for yourself, punk.”

Steve laughed too.

“What about it?”

Bucky watched his best friend as a light shadow fell behind the blue of Steve’s eyes. Anyone else may have confused the expression with Steve’s usual ‘aw-shucks, I-got-a-great-girlfriend’ face, but Bucky had seen that look more than a few times. He had even put there on occasion, a long time ago. Steve nodded towards the door that Darcy head just left through.

Bucky thought of the picture again, trying his best to remember it accurately. The character had dark hair, messy from falling out of whatever do it was in. She was thrusting her chest forward as her pulled off her bra, and her skirt was ripping off. She probably looked exactly the same as all the other centre-fold art. But each time Bucky thought of that drawing, he remembered it more and more like Darcy. And clearly Steve was too.

And with that, Steve stood up, draining his bottle as well before following Darcy to his room. He patted Bucky on the shoulder and left it at that.

Bucky asked Dr Cho out the next day, for a date on Wednesday. They would go to the pictures and then to the park or something to talk. A classic date, Bucky remembered doing that back in the day, and Helen was exactly the type of girl that Bucky would have dated back then. Pretty, clever, had a life that was connected to his own but still separate enough to never really have to conflate them. It seemed the thing to do. He didn’t really think on it too much. 

The date did not go well. Neither of them could decide on a movie so they went straight to the park. Bucky was sure that they would get along great, if they had even a single thing to say to each other. Neither had many questions to ask, nor answers they were willing to share. Bucky let his mind wander towards the Batman marathon at his apartment a few months ago, when Darcy gave an audio commentary. Bucky walked Helen back and returned ninety minutes after he had left.

Clearly Steve and Darcy were expecting him to be out longer.

Panting. Heavy panting, and the occasional high pitched moan. Darcy was in Steve’s bedroom, so was Steve.

Bucky closed the door quietly, and Darcy’s panting filled his ears. Bucky could practically feel her breath on his neck, feel the vibrations of her moans through his body. But she was in another room with another man, Steve, no less. And Bucky was not a part of it.

The best thing to do was to go to his bedroom and use those damn noise-cancelling headphones that Sam gave him until he could change and leave the apartment to them for the night. Yes, that would be the thing to do. Bucky made his way quietly to his room. But to get to his door, he would have to walk past Steve’s.

And Steve had left the door open.

Darcy was draped over Steve’s bed. One arm was outstretched, the hand clasping at the sheets with every moan that she left out. The other travelled down her body, running fingers through Steve’s hair as he buried his face between her thighs. Steve hadn’t stripped down as quickly as Darcy; he was still wearing his sweatpants. He slung one arm lazily over Darcy’s hips, stopping them from gyrating, while the other hand dragged fingers in and out of her cunt.

Darcy’s moans became louder and faster. Her legs began to spasm, and her back arched, pressing her body closer to Steve. 

“Fuck! Fuck, yes, Steve!” Darcy panted. “Oooh, God.” Her moans became louder and higher, and they rung in Bucky’s ears. He followed the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, the tensions building and releasing in her legs. He watched as Darcy sobbed out a moan, arching her back again before seemingly freezing in pleasure, unable to even cry out.

Bucky watched entranced. He couldn’t even really process that he was watching a private moment. All he could see was a man he loved and a woman he loved. 

And it was a damn good sight.

Darcy panted again, and Steve stood up holding the pad off his thumb against her clit as he stood. And suddenly, Steve was looking at him.

Steve’s gaze seemed to snap Bucky out of his trance, and he realised what he had just seen. Watching them, and his body reacting in a way that was blatantly obvious to Steve. Bucky was about to get a punch in the face and a kick to the ass, deservedly so. Or so he thought. 

Instead, Steve winked at him. 

Steve pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his own erection before climbing to meet Darcy. Darcy, who was very much watching the both of them. Steve captured her with a kiss. Bucky could see Steve’s tongue slip into Darcy’s mouth.

Bucky didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stay in their doorway, but he was also very aware that neither of them seemed to have a problem with him being there. He felt his erection throb against his jeans as he saw Darcy move to guide Steve’s cock into her cunt. Bucky panicked and retreated to his room.

Darcy hummed as Steve glided into her, his warm cock stretching her out and filling her up. Steve used one arm to snake around her leg, hitching her thigh over his hip so he could push in deeper. He pulled out slowly. Agonisingly slowly.

“Since when are you so vocal?” asked Steve, smirking as he kissed down her neck.

Darcy gripped on to the back of his neck. She tried to push her heel into Steve’s back encourage him to go faster, but he just slowly dragged his cock out. He stopped moving when she didn’t answer.

“I wanted to make good first impressions. Gotta give him something to think about.” Steve started to fill her again, and she revelled in the stretch. “Oh god. Please, fuck, go faster.”

“How did you know that he would be home now?” Steve bottomed out and Darcy gave a small gasp for air as she tried to cling to him, but he dragged out just as slowly before. Darcy tried to duck her hand between them to reach her clit, but Steve pulled it away and pinned it above her head.

“Oh God! Helen texted me to say they were going back early. She thought he didn’t really want to be there, so I wanted to take his mind off it. It was a kindness.”

Steve sped up just a little. He gasped as he felt Darcy’s walls tighten over and over, trying to hold him inside her. “You’re so generous.”

“I hope he liked it.”

Steve interjected his words with each thrust. “How could he not?” -thrust- “You’re so beautiful,” -thrust- “laid out in front of him,” Darcy was gasping for air, her eyes starting to roll back, “coming on my tongue.” Steve thrust deep into Darcy’s cunt, and Darcy held on to him tight as a warm wave rushed through her body. Tears started prickling behind her eyes.

Steve held her close to his body before he moved again. Darcy could feel his blue yes piercing into her own, she could see the pure lust and want in them, all for her. He whispered in her ear.

“But this new habit of talking while you come, I’d like to revisit that.”

Darcy smiled. “If you promise to go faster, I’ll come any way you want.”

Steve tore his eyes away from her for just a moment. He eyed the thin wall in between their room and Bucky’s.

Steve started pistoning into her, coaxing out deep little moans every time he did. “How about loudly?”

“Yes, yes!” Darcy cried. Bucky could hear her through the wall. Darcy’s voice had gone deeper, and Steve started to moan with her. “Oh god, fuck! Steve, harder, please!”

Bucky’s erection was not getting any easier to deal with. He could feel it straining against his jeans; it was entirely possible that the zipper was going to break away entirely. But he didn’t want to touch himself. He would not jerk off to the sound of Steve and Darcy fucking. It just wasn’t okay.

Darcy screamed Steve’s name when she came. Were they always so loud? Bucky should really leave.

“Come on, baby,” he heard Darcy say. Steve’s moans turned into grunts as he started to climax. Bucky could almost picture it. Steve collapsing into Darcy as he climaxed. Maybe he kissed her when he came, or maybe he tucked his face into her neck.

It was quiet for a moment, then Darcy and Steve started shifting in the next room. Bucky was relieved, he needed to take his mind off … whatever this was. He had training tomorrow, and he was still debating whether or not he should do those classes at the community college, and… fuck, this erection really wasn’t going anywhere. Every time Bucky tried to shift his thoughts, he just remembered Darcy’s panting or her breasts, or that glint in Steve’s eye or how he used to taste when they were young, and his cock just throbbed even more.

He shucked off his jacket and shoes and collapsed on his bed, fully dressed, running his hand over his face.

There was a knock on the door. Bucky looked up to see Darcy peeking around his door. Bucky froze. Should he slam the door in her face? Should he try to cover up the undeniable bulge in his trousers? Instead he just stared at her as she stood there in a t-shirt and panties.

“Can I come in?”

Bucky blinked. “Sure?”

Darcy stepped in, sitting on the bed.

“I just wanted to talk to you quickly, offer an explanation. You seemed a little more shocked that I expected.”

Darcy suddenly looked shy again. She hadn’t been shy around Bucky in a long time, and she certainly wasn’t shy half an hour ago.

“I just thought that … Well, Steve told me about you guy’s history, and I saw the way that you looked at me sometimes. You kind of-”

Bucky sat up, putting hand out in front of him. “I’m sorry, Darc-”

“No! Don’t be sorry! It was hot.” Darcy’s voice was rusty. Probably from the screaming, Bucky thought. She shifted herself up higher on his bed. “It was that story of the two of you with Angie Torlini. It gave me an idea, and we may have gotten carried away.”

Angie Torlini. Bucky remembered her. She had moved to New York for about two months, she took Steve’s virginity. When she found out that Bucky had heard everything from the next room, it seemed to spur her on more. She and Steve dated for three weeks and Bucky listened, until her brothers persuaded her to move back to Boston. 

“I don’t know. I wanted to offer something to you, because,” Darcy watched Bucky carefully, looking intently into his eyes, “I love how you make me feel. When you look at me that way you do.”

Bucky was breathing deeply despite himself. The light from the hallway shined through her shirt and he could see the outline of her body. He swallowed.

“But you and Steve-”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, me and Steve are great. He’s great. He’s everything that I wanted, it’s just that I also…want you. Is that bad?”

Bucky continued to stare at Darcy. He really could wrap his head around what she was saying. Darcy started to shift nervously.

“Was I wrong? Do you not feel the same?”

“That’s not what it is.” Bucky’s voice was strangled. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying, but he knew that Darcy had said that she wanted him and his jeans were straining more than ever, and Darcy noticed. “I, ah, I don’t know what you want from me?”

Darcy blinked, looking at him carefully, examining his face softly. Darcy smiled at him. She took a his flesh hand in hers, and brought it up to her lips to kiss it. 

“I want you to think of me. We want you to think of us.” Darcy’s eye flicked down to look quickly at the bulge in Bucky’s pants. “And to feel all of it too. If you wanted to. If you don’t, then I’m sorry and we’ll never do this again. We really should have talked about this before hand-”

Darcy tried to pull her hand away to give Bucky space, but he clung to it, pulling her a little closer.

“It’s just that I don’t know … how to…” Bucky trailed off.

Darcy looked confused Bucky closed his eyes, hoping to hide the tension in them. Why was he suddenly so terrified?

“Bucky?”

“I do think of you, or both of you. Jesus fuck, do I think of you,” Darcy smiled and Bucky so desperately wanted to kiss her. She shifted forward to take his other hand as well, and then her hands were trailing us his shoulders. “But, it’s been a long time… I don’t know how…”

“Don’t know what?”

Bucky no longer thought that he could hide the fear in his eyes. Darcy was looking at him so intently, he couldn’t tear himself away from her gaze. He wanted to pull her close, to kiss her, to glide his hands all over her body.

“I want to make you scream my name, Darcy. I want to fuck to fuck you so hard that…”

Darcy shifted even closer. “That?”

Bucky couldn’t finish the sentence. Where did that even come from? What was he was going to say? Fuck her so hard that she couldn’t walk in the morning? Fuck her so hard that her orgasm fixes all his problems? He didn’t know what, but he knew that Darcy Lewis was an answer to a very particular question.

“Darcy, I don’t know what to do now.”

Darcy continued to stare. She looked at his face, to his clenched fist and the hand that was clinging to her own. Suddenly, her eyes filled with a look that he couldn’t quite identify.

“Bucky, do you want me?” she asked, and he nodded. “Does thinking of me make you feel good?” Bucky nodded again. “Does thinking of me and you make you feel good?”

Bucky swallowed and nodded again. Darcy shifted yet again to put a hand gently on the side of his face, and the other hand trailed down his chest. 

“You know, that’s allowed. You’re allowed to want me. I want you to.”

Bucky’s deep breathing returned as Darcy’s hand skated over his abdomen, her fingertips skirting under the band of his jeans.

“I can make you feel good. Is that what you want?”

Bucky surged forward then. He grabbed Darcy face in his hands, pulling her close for a kiss, pressing their lips hard together, tongues not hesitating to meet each other. God, she smelled so fucking good. Like her raspberry shampoo, and sweat and sex. He felt like he could be consumed by the softness of her lips and the little hums she made.

Bucky make a strangled noise when Darcy pressed a firm hand against his cock through his jeans. He wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her closer, feeling the warmth of her skin. Darcy tried to unbutton the top of his jeans. But Bucky broke away from the kiss, and stopped her hand, panting.

“Should I stop?” she asked, her voice small.

Bucky tried to talk. The phrase ‘fuck no, get in there’ that was ringing in his head, but he couldn’t. He shook his head.

Darcy nodded slightly, looking at him and then to his erection packed away from view. She moved away from him.

“I have an idea, don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Darcy quickly skipped out of the room, swinging back into Steve’s. Bucky could hear her murmuring to Steve and Steve murmuring back as Darcy moved things around the room. Before long, Darcy came back into Bucky’s room, closing the door behind her. 

She had grabbed a pair of Steve sweatpants, the grey pair that he had been wearing this earlier. They were too big for her, so Darcy was pulling the drawstrings to tighten it over her hips. Bucky pulled himself up on the bed, watching her.

“Jeans are a bit rough and I’m a little sensitive. Steve said I could borrow these,” she said, tying off the drawstrings and walking to Bucky’s side.

“What are-”

Before Bucky could finish his question, Darcy swung her leg over him, straddling him at the waist. She ran her hands over his chest again, leaning down for a kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip and Bucky felt himself rising to meet her. Darcy grabbed his hands to rest them on her thighs over Steve’s sweatpants, encouraging him to get a firm hold on her.

“Is this okay?”

Bucky hesitated. Was this okay? He nodded and felt Darcy drop her whole weight on his hips. She shifted her weight around on his cock and Bucky dropped his head back with a hiss. He felt Darcy grind into his hips and he gripped tightly to her thighs.

Darcy started to relax into Bucky, leaning forward to kiss him again and falling into his chest. She kissed his neck before leaning back again to grind harder on Bucky’s cock. He groaned and Darcy’s eyes fluttered closed at the sound.

“I’m sorry.”

Darcy’s eyes snapped open. “For what?”

“For not being able… I want you to feel…fuck!”

Darcy grabbed his shirt, pulling upward to meet her. “You doing exactly what I want you to do. I can feel you.”

Darcy’s pupils were dilated, and Bucky could swear that her lips were turning redder from the blood-rush, and suddenly he was gripping on her hips to guide her movements. He pushed and pulled her grind to match the thrust of his hips. Bucky could feel the warmth of her cunt through his jeans.

Darcy rested her forehead against his, their eyes locking, Bucky breathing in every rapid breath that Darcy gave.

‘I can’t wait until I can feel every part of you,’ Bucky tried to say, but the sentence came out disjointed as he felt the pressure rising in his groin. Darcy smiled. She leaned away for a moment to pull off her shirt, and Bucky got a full sight of her beautiful chest. They moved with her gyrating, nipples hard and tight. She revealed them as an invitation, Bucky knew, but he didn’t touch them. He just watched them.

Darcy pecked at his lips again. “I always took you for a breast man,” she said, slightly smug.

“I want to watch them bounce as I fuck you from behind in front of a mirror.” Bucky said, his voice stronger now. Where the fuck did that come from? Darcy grinded harder into his lap, an excited pant escaping her lips.

“You’ll do that?”

“Fuck, I’ll do anything you want me to, doll.”

Darcy’s eyes turned dark as she captured his gaze solidly again. “I want you to come. Can you feel yourself coming?”

Bucky could feel the pressure in his cock reach breaking point, about to send waves through his entire body. His breaths rapidly turn to strangled moans, then to loud grunts. He clung to Darcy, holding her close as his release flooded through his jeans.

He buried his face into Darcy’s neck and stayed there as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Bucky couldn’t clear his mind and his body was shaking against hers. It occurred to him that his was his first orgasm since 1944, or at least the first one he remembered. 

Darcy didn’t move away from him until he had stopped shaking and they had steadied their breath. Darcy kissed him softly as she climbed away from him. As she stood beside the bed, Bucky could see his cum covering the crotch of Darcy’s -Steve’s- sweatpants. Apparently, he had leaked through the denim.

Bucky thought that he should have been embarrassed, but he didn’t. In fact, he felt as proud of those stains on Darcy as Darcy was to wear them. She wore a smug grin that she failed to conceal. She ran a hand over his chest, still covered in a shirt.

“I need to go take a shower, I’ve had a pretty exciting day, so…” Bucky could see that Darcy’s eyes were dropping and her movements where slow a lethargic. He knew that he didn’t make her climax this time. Bucky pulled her close to kiss her again, taking the time to explore her mouth with his tongue. She hummed, biting his bottom lip again. “You’re going to be a big part of my exciting days from now on, that’s for sure,” she added. 

She pushed him backwards and sauntered off the bathroom, leaving Bucky to finally change into some goddam comfortable clothes.

—-

Bucky wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that night. If Darcy had come back to his room after she cleaned up, he didn’t know. He had fallen asleep more deeply than he could remember, and by time he woke up, Darcy would have already left for work.

Bucky decided that he wasn’t going to stick around and wait for Steve’s opinion of him coming all over his girlfriend; putting on a show was one thing, but that… 

He would avoid him completely. A little difficult when they shared an apartment and a job, and pretty much everything. But he was one of the most extensively trained spies/assassins in the world, he could make it work. 

Steve found him on the training grounds within four hours, the sharp shooter range. Steve didn’t often go there.

“What happened, thought you were gonna test the new armour with Nat and me today?”

Fuck.

Bucky turned to look at his friend.

“Yeah, well…” Bucky just trailed off. He had started off confidant, but he really didn’t know what to say.

Steve sighed. He didn’t make any sound, but Bucky to see it in his jaw and in the way his chest rose and fell. Steve stepped further into the room, closing the door to the range. Bucky picked up his gun, pointing it back at the targets.

“Shooting,” he said, and Steve braced himself for the noise as Bucky emptied his rounds at the target. The mannequin fell over from the repeated impact. Bucky put the gun down on the barrier.

Steve cleared his throat. “So, about last night-”

“I don’t know what the fuck I was doing-”

“We should have talked to you first-”

“I was tired, not thinking straight, not that that is an excuse-”

“We’d been talking about it for a while, but we can’t just force that kind of relationship on someone-”

“Well, no one forced me. I took advantage and I’m sorry-”

Steve paused, eyebrows drawing together and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why are you sorry? I’m trying to say sorry, why are you sorry?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s head was racing a mile a minute. He ignored Steve’s question and asked on of his own. “You’ve been talking about what?”

“Forget that, why are you sorry? What do you mean, took advantage?”

Bucky sighed as well. He tried to break eye contact with Steve, grabbing another magazine of bullets and try another round, bus Steve moved forward to put a hand on the gun.

“Com’on, Buck. I know we didn’t handle this at all well, but we’re talking now and we should talk about this. What else you gonna do, avoid me? We live together.”

“What the hell do I even say? ‘Hey buddy, your girlfriend writhed on top of me last night, and I just let her’, is that it? Fucking Christ! I come home, and my best friend is fucking his girlfriend into the mattress, not unusual within itself admittedly, but then the dame waltzes into my bedroom as if she’s my wet dream come to life. What do you want me to say, punk?” 

Bucky exploded, not entirely sure what he was saying, but all the tension that had been building up in his chest since he woke up was releasing now and it felt fucking good.

“You want a review, huh? Well, here it is, it was fucking amazing! How she felt on top of me, how she smelled, what she said, it was fucking good. And yes, as much as I don’t want to ruin anything between the two of you, I wanted you to see what I did to her sweatpants and I want to ruin them again, and again. I want to do all the things that I told her I would do last night. I want to find out how you made her scream like that and I want you to watch while I do it. There! You want to talk, that’s what I have to say, and I’m sorry! I’m sorry.”

Bucky panted. He wasn’t sure if he had spoken that quickly since before the war. Was Steve going to hit him? He didn’t look like he was going to hit him, but a shadow had definitely fallen over Steve’s eyes.

Steve shifted and cleared his throat again. “Stop apologising, you didn’t do anything wrong. Darcy and I had been going back and forth about how to approach this; we got a little too impulsive last night. We figured that we’d try the whole jump-in-on-the-deep-end thing, let you join in when there is nothing to think about, you know? 

“But we should have talked about it with you, and if you are uncomfortable with the whole thing, then Darcy and I don’t have to hang out together at our place, I can go to her apartment-”

“Back and forth about what?”

Steve stopped rambling, looking intently at his friend. “Well, uh,” he said, blinking. Steve ran a hand over his face and took in a deep breath. “Sex. And us. We - Darcy and I…” 

Bucky blinked. He looked at Steve properly for the first time since he saw him today. It’s amazing that even with all the serum and all the time and all the wars, he still somehow had that same deer-in-the-headlights look whenever he felt off guard.

“You wanted to approach me about sex. With Darcy?”

“Only if you want.”

“And you’re just… okay with that?”

“Yeah. More than okay, really.”

“‘Cause you’d be there too.”

“Again, only if you want.”

Bucky nodded, not taking his eyes from Steve’s face. He finally moved, leaving the gun on the counter and ran his hands throw his hair.

This was a lot. Looking back on it now, it now seemed obvious. What they were trying to do, that is.

But also obvious on how well that would work.

Bucky let out a breath, and he started pacing. He needed to move.

“If I want. This is about what I want?”

Steve wasn’t sure if he should cross his arms to seem calm or keep them open so he didn’t seem abrasive. He settled with shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, Buck. Well, we want you, so we’re asking if you want us.”

“We? Us?”

“Bucky, I don’t really think you need to be concerned about Darcy on that front, she wouldn’t have gone into your room-”

“You want me?” Bucky wasn’t even sure what his face was doing right now, but Steve looked confused. And almost a little bit . . . hurt, maybe? Bucky didn’t think this conversation was going in the direction Steve had planned.

“Of course I do. How can you even ask me that?”

Bucky rushed forward then, acting entirely on instinct. Steve didn’t even have time to brace himself for the force of the impact, and the two of them slammed into the wall. Bucky’s mouth was on his, hand on either side of Steve’s neck. 

Steve’s mouth opened, and Bucky met Steve’s tongue with his own. Their bodies pressed closely together, it was sloppy and consuming and, fuck, did it all make Bucky feel good. If it wasn’t for the need to breathe, Bucky would have stayed there for hours. Maybe days.

The two of them just stood there for a moment, in that range stall, leaning against the wall, both panting slightly. Bucky’s mind was racing. He thought about that kiss. And Darcy. And the things he said that he wanted to do with her, to her, except now Steve was there as well.

“I don’t know what I want, right now. In all this.” Bucky didn’t want to say it, but there it was. “I mean, I’m still …, and you two are so great together…”

“Bucky. We, all three of us, can define this however we want, and we can change it later, or stop or …”

“I know.” I should leave, Bucky thought, think about this with a clear head. And his head will never clear if Steve’s eyes kept flicking down to his lips like that. Oh, screw it.

Bucky kissed him again. This time softer, and Steve took advantage of that to stand up to his full height and wrap an arm around him to bury a hand in Bucky’s hair. That was a nice touch. Bucky pulled away when he felt himself pressing further into Steve’s body. He stepped away.

“I need to think.” Bucky would never admit it, but he was actually rather proud of how strong his voice was just then, because he mainly just needed a cold shower. A very cold one.

Steve put his hands up, giving Bucky space as he walked to the door of the range.

“Uh, while you’re thinking it over, I should tell you,” Steve called out, “Darcy is going away with Dr Foster for a couple weeks on Sunday, so we’re going out for food on Saturday night. We’ll probably be back at the apartment around nine or nine-thirty.” Steve cleared his throat. “And we will most likely be …”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve’s trail off. Steve let out a breath and gave Bucky a look as if to say ‘really, you’re gonna make me say it?’

“We’re probably gonna be fucking on the couch. She bought a new set of underwear and she’s excited about it.”

Bucky suppressed a smile. “Was that a warning or an invitation?”

Steve smiled slightly. And he shrugged.

—-

Darcy was nervous. She really shouldn’t be. She never felt nervous during sex, or even after, but no matter how many times she does it, she’s always nervous in those first few moments. 

The first time she and Steve had slept together, they had spent over a day beforehand hauled up inside her apartment talking. He was gentle, and her nerves disappeared with every touch and affectionate whisper.

The second time they had sex, Steve fucked her so hard in a supply closet after a mission debriefing that Darcy didn’t really have time to be nervous. He still reminded her how much he loved her body (and face and personality, but mainly her body in that moment) but it involved much more swearing this time around.

Since then, Darcy and Steve have barrelled through every pre-game performance anxiety that she ever had, but the nervousness always returned. Maybe that’s why she was shaking slightly, or maybe it was the hot air of Steve’s breath on her skin as he kissed down her neck.

Steve felt the shiver and Darcy could practically feel his lips curl into a smile against her collarbone. He could be such a smug shit.

Darcy let out a small sigh as Steve ran his hands firmly up her body to start pulling at the buttons on her blouse. He continued kissing and nipping down her skin, pausing to moan at the sight of the dark blue lacy bra she had on. Steve began fumbling with the zipper on her skirt, and Darcy giggled when he finally tore away it away.

Steve pulled back to look at her in her semi-naked glory. Darcy watched his eyes drink in her face, the hair strewn wildly about her head, the navy panties that matched her bra, right down to the high-heeled blood red pumps that Steve hadn’t removed from her yet. She could see his eyes grow darker by the second, and suddenly Darcy didn’t feel so nervous anymore. 

Darcy pulled herself off the couch, pushing Steve into the seat. (Darcy knew that she could never move Steve if he didn’t want to move, but she appreciated the act he put on to make her feel strong in those moments.) She swung one leg over his lap to straddle him on her knees, and pressed her body against him so his face was flush against her breasts.

Steve grabbed Darcy’s hips, gripping tight and pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap. Darcy ground down on to Steve’s groin, feeling the bulge of his erection through his pants. Why the fuck was he still wearing pants? Steve pulled her in for another kiss, and Darcy closed her eyes.

Darcy felt Steve’s fingers start to creep beneath her underwear. He used one hand to grab onto her ass, while the other shifted inwards to run over her cunt. Darcy ground down on his fingers, only to feel them pull away. She jumped and let out a little squeak when Steve placed a firm slap against her ass.

“What,” Steve pulled her back into a kiss, “you in a hurry?”

Darcy giggled slightly, pressing against him again. She ran her hands through his hair, scratching her nails against Steve’s scalp as he slid his fingers down her panties again, this time tearing them away (it was okay, she bought spares).

Steve held Darcy tight against him, and she couldn’t shift away and she really didn’t want to. She stayed as still as she could as Steve’s fingers worked their way in and out of her cunt and around her clit, while his tongue invaded her mouth so fully, she started panting for a breath.

Darcy pulled away to let out a moan as Steve’s finger dragged against her g-spot. She moved her hands to brace her arms against the back of the couch behind Steve. He curled his fingers against her spot again, and his thumb glided against her clit.

Darcy took in a deep breath as she arched against Steve, letting her head roll back. She couldn’t help but grind slowly on Steve’s fingers, but he gripped tighter around her waist.

“Don’t move.” Steve’s voice was low and dark, and Darcy wasn’t about to disobey him right now, So she opened her eyes to compose herself, but found that Steve wasn’t the only one watching her.

Bucky was standing in the open space between the dining table and the living room. Darcy wasn’t sure when he came in, but he was still wearing his jacket and holding his keys, but the front door at the side was firmly closed. Darcy smiled at him, and she felt Steve shift against her to see what she was looking at. Darcy nodded her head towards the armchair by the couch, he would have the best view there.

Bucky didn’t move. Instead, he just stared for a moment before raising his hand slightly to acknowledge her message. He reached behind him to grab one of the stools from the dinning table, and sat down on it, his whole body turned towards them. Darcy kept looking at him until Steve grabbed her attention again.

Steve’s fingers were circling her clit faster now, and he had moved his other hand from her waist to grab onto her hair, and was kissing and biting her neck. Darcy, Steve’s arm no longer holding her still, allowed herself to collapse against him as she panted heavily. Steve pulled on her hair to bring her head up, and he captured Darcy in another deep, slow kiss as he dragged his fingers in and out of her soaking cunt.

Darcy moaned into Steve’s mouth. She could feel the stubble from his chin graze against her face, and she laced her hand into his hair while the other grabbed desperately at the back of the couch for some kind of purchase. Steve continued to kiss her hungrily, sloppily as she rode closer to climax, the two of them clinging to each other.

Darcy broke the kiss and buried her face into Steve’s neck, moaning as her orgasm tracked through her in waves. Steve continued to hold her tightly, and Darcy could feel his hot breath in her hair as he kissed around her face while she recovered.

Steve tugged on the back of her hair gently and Darcy pulled her head up to look at him. Darcy never had looked at herself in the mirror right after climaxing, but the way Steve looked at her in those moments made her feel beautiful. He certainly was. His mouth slightly open as he panted, his eyes laser focused on whatever he wanted to see in her. Darcy liked to count the freckles on his face that you could only see if you were right up close, or watch how his blue eyes turned dark when she dragged her fingernails through his hair.

“How do you feel?” He asked her.

Darcy smiled, nodding slightly through the haze of her come down. “I feel good. Really good.”

“Yeah?” Steve kissed her softly on her lips, his hands shifting around her body, down her back and over her thighs and tight around her waist and back again. “What do you want to do?”

Darcy thought for a movement, leaning back and grinding into Steve’s lap lightly. His pants where rough against her, and she saw Bucky, still sitting on his barstool.

Darcy considered Bucky who was watching her silently from far away, and looked back at Steve, who was ready to do whatever she wanted right beneath her. She leaned forward to bite onto Steve’s neck a little, and he let out a small hiss and leaned his head back for her.

“Take off your clothes and put your hands on the side,” she said, giving the orders now.

Steve’s groaned, “Oh, fuck, yes,” and snapped his hands away from Darcy to reach between them to undo his pants. 

Darcy stood up, kicking off her shoes, letting her body fall in full view of Bucky. She watched satisfied as he shifted on the barstool. Bucky was leaning back against the table, hands on his thighs which were spread apart, showing an unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Bucky watched her with dark eyes as she watched him, but didn’t move. That was okay, they had time. She smiled at him as she pulled off her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Steve had tossed aside his clothes, his arms now stretch out at the shoulder to rest firmly on the back of the couch. He spread his thighs wide, in a posture reminiscent of Bucky’s ten feet behind him, but Steve was gloriously naked.

Steve smirked up at her, “Do you see what you do to me?”

Darcy leaned forward, placing her hands on Steve’s thighs to brace herself as she slowly sank to her knees before him. “Oh, this is all for me?”

“All for you.” Steve panted just a little bit as Darcy kissed gently down his chest and abdomen.

“Not any part of it is because Bucky’s here?”

Steve bucked slightly and his breath hitched at the mention of Bucky’s name, despite Darcy having not even breathed on his cock yet.

“You’re too good not to show off, Darcy.” he choked out in anticipation as he could feel Darcy’s tongue peak out to play with the hair leading down to his crotch. “You’re amazing.”

“Fucking amazing,” whispered Bucky, his voice so quiet that Steve thought it was unlikely to have reached Darcy at all. He looked back at his friend. Bucky was struggling to hold onto table behind him as much as Steve was struggling to keep a grip on the couch and not bury them in Darcy’s hair. 

He gestured at Bucky to come over once again. This time, Bucky did move, finally shucking off his boots and coat as he strode to sit in the armchair Darcy pointed at before. Steve pretended not to notice Darcy slightly shift to give Bucky a better view of her ass, but it made him smirk slightly. 

Darcy ran her lips softly up the length of Steve’s cock, only grazing against it slightly. Steve growled and opened his legs wider with the teasing. 

“Is that what you’re doing? Showing me off?” Darcy kissed the tip of Steve’s cock, sucking on it gently as Steve spluttered.

“Yes! I’m showing you off. You deserve to be seen, you’re a fucking masterpiece. I want you to show him what you do to me.”

Darcy smiled. She leaned away, much to Steve’s dismay, and pulled her hair over one shoulder. She looked back at Bucky.

He was watching her, watching both of them, with those dark eyes. It both turned her on and scared her just a little. She looked at Bucky, as if she were waiting for his permission. Bucky nodded.

“Show me.”

And with that, Darcy leaned back to Steve and dragged her tongue up his cock, before swirling it around the head and swallowing Steve down as far as she could.

Steve groaned, his head falling back, panting in time to Darcy’s movements. He clung to the back of the couch so hard that he could feel the wooden frame crush a little under his hands. Darcy moved slowly, sucking hard against his skin of his cock. She reached her hand up to grip him firmly as she pulled her mouth off him, kissing the tip again as she pumped her fist up and down, before moving to kiss and tongue at his balls.

Steve hissed in pleasure. “Fuck, Darcy. You’re amazing.” Darcy hummed, and Bucky could almost hear her smiling against Steve’s groin. “You’re so good to me, and you’re beautiful…”

Bucky remembered this. 

Steve has always been capable of the smug talk, but if he has nothing to pre-occupy his mouth, he will just spurt praise at the person he is with as if he believes they have never been complimented before. Steve wasn’t stoic by nature, he had learned that later in life. Bucky knew Steve cared and loved Darcy, and he wanted to show it.

It’s also why Steve wanted Bucky to be here. Because he loved him. 

Bucky shifted as he watched. Darcy was swallowing around Steve once more, hollowing out her cheeks and leaning forward to allow him deeper down her throat. Steve thrusted gently into her mouth, still lavishing the compliments on her while gripping the top of the couch.

That was new, Bucky realised. Steve was a toucher, they both were. One hot Sunday morning when Mrs Rogers had a shift at work, they skived off church and Bucky laid out on the floor of Steve’s apartment as Steve touched and kissed every part he could reach. He saw it only a few moments ago, when Steve had dragged his hands all over Darcy’s body. 

Maybe Darcy didn’t like hands in her hair, Bucky wondered. He would find out later, maybe.

Steve grunted slightly; his hand slipped off the couch and he narrowly dodged the instinct to bury it in Darcy’s hair and slapped it against the pillows to brace himself again. And Bucky moved on instinct.

He moved into the space beside Steve on the couch, and grabbed him into a searing kiss. Steve’s tongue met his instantly, and Bucky could feel his pulse start to rise rapidly. Steve’s hands fisted into his hair, and Bucky’s erection throbbed a little harder.

Steve broke the kiss for a moment to let out a groan. He started to bite down Bucky’s neck, one hand still in his hair, another trailing down to hike up his shirt. But then he shifted away from Bucky to look down.

Darcy had released Steve’s cock from her mouth and was looking up at both of them, big-eyed and swollen lips.

“You okay?” Steve asked. Darcy continued to look at them both, and nodded in reassurance. Bucky reached out a hand to her, the metal one, and she grabbed hold of it tightly. She used it to help balance herself as she doubled down on Steve once more. 

Steve’s head fell back once more, and Bucky watched as Darcy rocked her head back and forth, sucking on Steve’s cock, rubbing and massaging every part that her tongue couldn’t reach.

“Fuck! God, Darce, you feel so good, you… fucking phenomenal.” Steve gripped tighter into Bucky’s hair as Darcy shifted to take Steve more, deep-throating him until Bucky could see her lips reach the base of Steve’s cock.

Phenomenal indeed.

“Agh, fuck, yes, Darcy.” Steve’s words were almost incoherent now. “Buck,” He tugged hard against Bucky’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

Steve groaned against Bucky as he came hard, spilling into Darcy’s mouth. Bucky pulled away as Steve slumped back and turned to watch Darcy just as she swallowed Steve’s come down and pulled away.

Bucky was entranced as she wiped the corner of her mouth and massaged her cheeks a little. She caught him looking, and smiled, blushing slightly. Beautiful.

Steve caught his breath, and finally let go of the other end of the couch to stroke the side of Darcy’s face. Darcy stood to join them on the couch, leaning in to receive a kiss from a grateful Steve, but Bucky pulled her over to him at the last moment. Darcy landed into his lap with a yelp.

Letting go of Steve, Bucky slid a hand to touch Darcy face gently, before pulling her close to him and slanting his lips over hers. Their tongues met, and Bucky could taste Steve on her. Darcy and Steve. Bucky could get used to this.

He was damn well going to get used to it.

Bucky sunk into the couch, and Darcy sunk into him. The kiss was slower, calmer than the other night, but it still ensnared Bucky just as much. The two of them clung to each other’s hands, only releasing to throw Bucky’s shirt aside. Bucky wrapped his flesh and blood arm around her waist, while Darcy’s free hand trailing down his chest.

Bucky stayed still, kissing her, laying under her weight, feeling the heat rolling off Steve’s body beside him. He moaned as she pressed a palm against his groin, and felt as she started unbuckling his jeans with one hand. He even lifted his hips up to help her and Steve tug them away.

Darcy moved to go back to her knees again, but Bucky stopped her, bracing a hand against her thigh. Darcy looked at him, glancing at Steve quickly and looking back.

“Too much?”

The phrase ‘fuck no, get in there’ was ringing in his head again. But he still couldn’t say that. What was stopping him? If not that, what did he want from her? From them?

“Stay here,” Steve said, dashing off the couch to his room.

Darcy squeezed Bucky’s hand, and gently kissed him again, careful not to touch his cock. Couldn’t have been easy, as it was standing free right between them. Bucky was angry at himself, why was he stopping her? But he sank into the kiss anyway, breathing in the scent of her as she kissed down his jaw to his neck.

Steve came back with a small bottle of lube. He and Bucky locked eyes on each other.

“Christmas of forty-two,” Steve said, “remember?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve squirted some lube onto his fingers, and covered his hands with it. He returned to the couch, sitting next to Bucky, and caught him in a heated kiss. Bucky melted into it, feeling the heat of Steve’s tongue, and the tug of Darcy’s teeth on his ear. And then the touch of Steve’s hand on his cock.

Bucky groaned as Steve glided his hand up and down the length if his cock, holding him tightly from base to tip. His breath started hitching, and he rested his head the back of the couch. Darcy pressed a hand to his chest. 

“Tell us what you want. What do you need?” she asked.

Bucky looked at Darcy. Her eyes where dilated, her skin was flushed, and her lips where still swollen. And at Steve. His hair was a mess, his eyes dark, and his jaw was slightly jutted out in that aggressively turned on way. 

Bucky spoke to Darcy first. “I want to fuck you against a wall while he watches.” And then to Steve, “I want to ride you as eat her out.” Bucky wasn’t sure who he was talking to now. “I want to make you scream. I want to watch you as you make love. I want to make love to you. With you. I want to be… ah, no, slower. Go slower.”

Steve steadied his hand, but he couldn’t stop himself, nor Darcy, from edging closer to Bucky as they waited for him to continue. 

Bucky was breathing heavily and slowly, in time with Steve’s movements. Bucky was clinging to Darcy’s hand with one hand and gripping Steve’s shoulder tightly with the other.

Bucky could see the little marks that Darcy’s glasses left on her nose, and the scar under Steve’s hairline from falling two flights of stairs when they where kids. Even the serum hadn’t healed that scar.

“I want to hold you. I want you to touch every part of me. I want you to tell me about your day, the shitty parts and the good parts. And I want to tell you about mine. I want to go on the farewell dinners, and talk about the things you want to do. I want all of it. I want you, I want both of you.”

Bucky could feel the tension building, and tears starting to sprig behind his eyes. Darcy and Steve were still looking at him, watching him hungrily.

“Is that really what you want?” Darcy asked.

“Because we can have all of that, all three of us. That and more.” Steve added.

Bucky gritted his teeth, and a sob escaped him before he knew it was there. “Yes. Yes, that is what I want.” Bucky let his head fall back again, panting as Steve stroked his cock and Darcy ran her fingers over his chest. 

Bucky clung to his lovers. “Yes,” he panted. Steve tightened his grip just ever so slightly. “Yes, yes!” Bucky let out load shouts with every breath, spasms and tensions capturing him as his orgasm rose through him. His whole body convulsed when he came; he spilled to Steve’s hand and shouted as he did.

Bucky rested in the couch, panting for a movement, until he was suddenly covered by Darcy and Steve.

They held him and touched him, and kissed him. Every part of his face and body that they could reach, Steve’s kisses rough and needy and familiar, and Darcy’s warm and welcoming and new. Bucky released his grip on Steve’s shoulder to pull him closer, and pulled Darcy’s hand to his lips to kiss better the nips and bruising from how tightly he gripped it.

The three of them held each other close, breathing in the scent of each other, their naked bodies pressed together as one.

“This is what I want.” Bucky said, and he had never been more sure of anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This was part of a longer series, but more feelings got involved than I expected. Should I continue?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
